Sailor Senshi Chain of Command
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Silly premise, even sillier story. Usagi gathers everyone at the Hikawa Shrine, because Rei has the biggest living room, and asks them a simple question: what is the Sailor Senshi Chain of Command? Well, herein lies the answer. You're curious now, so Read, Enjoy and Review! UsagixHarem and shenanigans. Thank you to Kamen Rider Omega for lending me his ear.


**Sailor Senshi Chain of Command**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The entire Sailor Senshi team were gathered at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei's home, given that she had the largest living room for the whole nine women to sit comfortably.

Everyone was gathered and sitting in the large living room, some sitting on a couple of couches (such as Ami, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka), one was curled up in a loveseat, meaning Minako. One was busy in the kitchen (A.K.A Makoto, the unofficial chef of the Sailor Senshi) while Rei, their host, was sitting crosslegged at the foot of the coffee table in the middle of the room, with Usagi herself sitting on the opposite side, on the biggest, most comfortable arm chair.

Last but not least, Hotaru and Chibiusa were snuggling in bed in the nearest guestroom just a couple of doors over, taking a nap together.

"So..." Rei started, looking at the main blonde of the team with a raised eyebrow. "What gives? All you said was "emergency meeting!" on the phone and hung up, Usagi-chan."

"Yeah, Koneko-chan! What's up?" Haruka spoke from her spot next to Setsuna while Ami and Michiru sat on the opposite couch. The blonde had an arm idly and lazily draped over the mocha-skinned Senshi's shoulder.

"Your message sounded extremely urgent too, Usagi-chan," Ami commented, blushing softly upon feeling Michiru's hand gently brush against her thigh, smiling softly at the genius prodigee.

"Hmmm...well, I-ooohhh~! Mako-chan, the cookies are ready?!" The civvie alter-ego of Sailor Moon was about to talk but got quickly, predictably, sidetracked by the arrival of Makoto walking with a large tray of choco-chip cookies, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Teehee, mou, Usagi-chan. You seriously should work more on your attention span~" Makoto cooed and giggled. "Do leave some for the rest of us, Ok?" She added, seeing how Usagi's eyes were targetting each and every last numerous cookie on that tray.

"Oi, Usa-chan, eyes off the prize~!" Minako scooted close to her almost-twin and snapped her fingers in her face. "You called us here like it was the end of the world! Now, explain, please?"

"O-Oh! Oh yeah, hehee, sorry, sorry~" The heroine team leader giggled and rubbed the back of her head, giving Minako a little cheeky smile.

"A-Anyway! Girls, everyone, I've been thinking..." Usagi then took on a serious attitude, leaning forward, resting her elbows on the the arm rests of her chair and linking her fingers together, looking serious, almost regal, like a general at the head of a war council.

Everyone leaned forward, curious and most eager, almost worried, to find out what Usagi would say.

"Everyone...what do you girls think is the Sailor Senshi Chain of Command?"

"..." The silence was absolutely deafening. Not even the fall of a pin could break the silence at this utterly and incredibly random question.

"...Usagi, you called us all here...you brought me out of the Time Gates...just to ask this?" Setsuna's eye twitched and she brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Usagi smiled sheepishly and leaned back in her arm chair.

"Um...uhhh...perhaps~?"

Setsuna had the huge urge to up and wal out of there. She uttered a soft "And I died once for this...sheesh..." to which Haruka simply wrapped her arm confidently around the greenette. "There there, Sets. There there~"

"...this is so random..." Rei's eye twitched.

"What? Seriously? What is the question here? Isn't it obvious?"

Everyone, Usagi included, looked at Minako, who casually leaned back in her loveseat as she munched on a cookie.

"Minako-san, darling, what is obvious?" Michiru blinked twice, making the blonde with the big bow in her hair giggle after chewing her cookie.

"What? It's obvious! It's really simple! Usagi-chan is the Commander in Chief and Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan and myself are her troops! Her elite guard! Usagi-chan's Secret Service! Oh man, where are my sunglasses when I need'em~?!" Minako was getting kind of fired up, clearly. Then, she smiled a really smug grin.

"Oh yeah! And I~ am the Secret Service squad leader!"

Then, off was Rei in Minako's face and grabbing her by the cheeks and pulling on them, hard.

"What?! Who in the Moon Kingdom died and made you the squad leader?!"

"...uhm...Rei-chan...Mina-chan, we kind of all did, remember?" Ami, ever the pragmatic and the one to speak reason commented, making Rei and Minako blink, and then made the raven haired girl let go of the blonde's poor, abused cheeks with a soft "Hmph!" and giving Ami a shifty look.

"Besides, the official records of the Moon Kingdom do cite Minako-chan several times as the head of Queen Serenity's Royal Guard," Ami fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she spoke from memory, both of reading and of her past life alongside everybody else in the room.

Setsuna sighed softly and crossed her arms and one leg over the other where she sat, nice and snug in Haruka's embrace, making the blonde chuckle a husky laugh.

"Well...yes. Indeed. Venus was always by Queen Serenity's side. She was always her closest guard and sole confidante...there are many secrets that I know they shared but told no-one...sometimes...they shared those secrets with..." Whatever Setsuna said at the end there was for herself and her memories and nostalgia.

Minako and Usagi shared a soft blush that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"So...if the Inner Senshi are Usagi-chan's personal Secret Service and/or regular troops, and she's the Commander in Chief..." Michiru tapped her chin with the pad of her index finger.

"...then, what does make you guys, Michi, Haruka and Setsuna?" Makoto finished the Sea Senshi's train of thought, looking at her and then, back the aforementioned Outer Senshi.

Haruka's laugh, a deep husky, hearty sound made everyone look at her.

"That one's easy! Michi, Sets and I are the Special Forces! We're like the US Navy SEALs or Delta Force, or the Japanese Special Assault Team! We three take on missions none of you little Inners could ever take on~!" The blonde spoke with no small amount of pride, maybe a little bit of ego thrown in her voice for good measure, giving the Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami a cheeky little wink and smile.

"...Ok then!" Minako then beckoned everyone's attention to her as she stood up and raised an index finger high up in the air with her arm, clearly about to make a dramatic, life-changing proclamation.

Everyone, Usagi included, looked at Minako, Sailor Venus and Inner Senshi leader with baited breath...

"Squad leader rights! Dibs on the Commander in Chief~!"

And thus, Minako "Sailor Venus" Aino jumped on Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino, tipping over the arm chair and sending them both to the floor, upon which Minako and Usagi shared a deep, passionate, loving kiss on the lips, smiling away like a goofs as they smooched.

Cue total and complete Sailor Senshi anarchy, Inners and Outers alike.

"Oi, Mina-chan! Please! I met Usagi-chan first!"

"I'm the psychic! I can protect her better!"

"What?! I'm the muscle here! I'll fry anyone with lightning!"

"G-Girls, please, calm down before I wash you all off into the sea~!"

"Mina! Hands off my Koneko-chan!"

"...you are all idiots...we're going to need a bigger bed..."

Meanwhile, in the guest room where Chibiusa and Hotaru were happily sleeping, curled up and snuggling together, hands joined and fingers intertwined...

"...so, Chibiusa, what does that chain of command make us?"

"Hmmm...I'm the VIP and you, Hotaru-chan...hmmm...you're the Nuclear Panic Button~!"

"Mou, Chibiusa, don't be so mean~!"

"Then, why are you smiling~?"

"Haaah. Just go back to sleep."

 **~ The End~**


End file.
